


Never Trust A Stranger

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Sebastian, Clubbing, Extremely Dubious Consent, Glory Hole, Goth Sebastian, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Recreational Drug Use, Sebastian enjoys it, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Drugged up and horny, Sebastian just wants his cock sucked by some kind stranger. He has no way to know what manner of creature serves him through the glory hole.





	Never Trust A Stranger

Fluorescent lights cast their blue glow in the bathroom, and Sebastian leans on the wall in his stall, too hot in his fake leather. Music from the club thumps its relentless beat, muted through the haze in his head. He's not sure what the pill he took contained, but heat spreads from the pit of his stomach and radiates to every corner of his body: his cheeks tingle underneath a sheen of sweat, dick straining in his latex pants, heart beating to the urgent rhythm of the music... he runs his hand down the black mesh of his shirt, helpless to resist.

He knows he looks a right mess, but it doesn’t matter. God, the touch is electric - what if it were someone else caressing him? His bleary eyes shift towards the wall of the stall, and to the hole in it. He's been tempted so many times, but never has he dared. They say all kinds of weird things happen here, and there are rumours a guy had his dick bit off right in this stall, back in the 90’s. But need crashes through him in waves, and whatever guards normally protecting him are withered and gone. 

Movement catches his eye as he gazes through the hole. "Y-you up for it?" he rasps through a dry throat.

A low hum of approval comes from the stall, and Sebastian rushes to peel off the latex caging his cock. This is probably insane, but so be it! He pushes in, pressing his heated chest onto the cool wall, holding onto the edges of the stall. Shivers of trepidation course through him, but then something warm and wet wraps around his cock, and he can't help the mewl that escapes him. 

It's... not quite familiar, the sensation. The silky cavern that sucks him in is filled with thick spittle - no, not spittle, slime - and the muscle constricting around him feels nothing like a tongue. It jerks him in long, slow pulls, the suction just on the right side of painful. He moans from the depths of his throat, knuckles white and knees weak, "Ah-- yesss... more, please-- please."

The suction stops abruptly and the stall shakes - he jumps back, lightheaded, and crashes to the wall behind him. Black tendrils peek from the top of the screen, and before he has time to react, it is torn down and he comes face-to-face with his anonymous friend - if such a thing can be said, considering the monster has no face, but an oily black lump of a body with seemingly infinite collection of limbs. 

He collapses to his knees in sheer horror - God, no, there’s nowhere to run! - as the creature approaches him and, with its slimy tentacles, picks him up and pulls him against it. He yells as the creature tears his clothing apart, and a million limbs probe his skin, stationing him on his stomach against the shapeless mass of the monster’s body.

Through the fear, through the panic, pleasure bubbles forth as his cock is gripped tight and his legs are eased apart. A tentacle emerges from near his groin and sweeps a wet, torturous trail from his scrotum to his hole, and he yelps as its blunt end pushes to enter. Oh no no no no, this can’t be happening - this can’t be real! 

The creature underneath him vibrates - satisfied, like a cat’s purr? - as the tentacle pushes inside, slowly making its way farther in; coaxing, searching, pressing, expanding - and as it advances, it presses on a spot that makes Sebastian groan out loud, deep and wretched. He shivers and falls closer, panting on the slimy, jelly-like surface of the monster, scrunching his eyes shut, surrendering to the wicked sensation. He’s powerless to stop it; its liquid limbs are wrapped around his arms and legs, holding him firmly in place for its amusement.

The tentacle inside of him starts a calm rhythm, pushing in and pulling out in a slow drag - its size inexplicably growing larger by the moment, stretching him with its slick firmness - while another tugs at his cock in a matching motion. He’s mad - this is mad! - and he wants to scream, but all that comes out are ragged whines as the creature slides in and out of him, the sensations driving him insane with need. He pleads - he pleads, oh God, he pleads - for more, for mercy, utterly helpless and increasingly wanton. 

The appendage crawls inside of him, its plungers catching on the walls of his insides, the wet sounds so loud they overpower the rapid thundering of his heart. Oh God, he’s not meant to be stretched this way - but it’s the most fulfilled he’s ever felt, dangling at the mercy of a limb so thick he doubts he could get his mouth around it. 

The tentacle plunges in, hard and fast and without warning, and Sebastian calls out to his God, incoherent and blinded by the pleasure, his voice breaking as the harsh new rhythm holds. Tears stream down his cheeks as he holds on for dear life, praying for the end, for fulfilment, for anything at all - but most of all, more of this. This merciless invasion that has him breathless, begging, and out of his mind with fear and ecstasy. The tentacle caressing his cock pauses its efforts, wrapping around the base, and more limbs appear to lift him upright from the creature’s body.

He’s suspended in the air, arms and legs spread and locked tight, and the appendage invading him pushes in slow, deep, absolutely maddening, its slime gathering around the edges of his stretched-out hole. He whimpers as it starts pummelling again, filling him completely - even deeper than before - and his entire body shakes with the force.

The tentacle around his cock loosens, and Sebastian cries out, spilling long ropes of come - there’s so much of it, too much of it, this isn’t normal, why is this so good! - but the creature doesn’t stop. It pumps his ass without mercy, pushing through the spasming muscles, and-- the world goes white just before everything fades to black.

\---

The next day sees Sebastian return; the stalls have been replaced, and there is no hole drilled to the wall. When he arrives the next weekend with a toolkit and recreates the hole, impatiently sticking his cock through it several times during the evening, he only ever gets humans gifting their attention. Nothing he does seems to invite the monster back, so he can only conclude that it was the drugs he had taken - and sets out to acquire some more.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
